Standards
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: An non-consensual but liking it all the way Druna fic. Draco just had to lower his standards to make himself feel better.


**A/N: Druna!**

**Warnings for technical Non/Con. **

**Doesn't stop. **

Draco had simply been walking; not brooding about his break up with Pansy, never brooding. The blonde girl had just sort of jumped out at him, he hadn't seen her hiding in THIS particular corridor. At a quick glance though, he saw it was just that ditsy fifth year Ravenclaw. Simple.

"Out of the way." He said, for she was right in his scornful, fire-blazed path. The sharpness of his words cut across the distance, even HE'D noticed that.

And she just stood there like the moron she remains, gazing at him in those questioning eyes. For a second Draco tried not to see Pansy in the filthy girls' eyes, lips, nose, but it was inevitable to the least.

"You're upset." She said in a dream-like voiced.

That pissed him off. The Slytherin sneered. "Not likely. Out of the way, Loony."

But she didn't move, so Draco just kept his way and pushed past her, knocking her aside.

"You know, it could be a case of Loser's Lurgy."

To a Malfoy, that wouldn't even dignify a response- not even a backwards glance. But today this Malfoy was at his worst, the break-up with Pansy leaving him a shattered remnant of his ancestors.

"What did you say, bitch?" He said, revolving on the spot to glance at her. She looked exactly the same. His blood seemed to boil at that. Could no one feel his wrath today? Would it be him walking alone?

And suddenly he wanted to make someone hurt as bad as he did.

Striding the length he'd put between them, he shoved Luna against the stony wall. He tangled his hand in her long curls and anchored a hold on her, pinning her to the side of the empty corridor. He could already feel himself reacting to the tense stance and flow of his emotions. And he let himself react against the short of her skirt, the curve of her glowing skin. If he just... craned his neck... he could see the peachy skin enveloping her limbs...

"Your lucky to even have me touch you like this you little whore." He ground out, fumbling for his wand in the jean pockets, having left his robes in his dorm.

By the time he reached it he was completely hard at the girl who was putting up no struggle. When she still remained silent he felt his temperature rise. Why was she not resisting? He wanted a response out of her, whatever it was.

"Bet no one else'd even LOOK at you, Loony. That right?" He was still ogling her backside, her long hair in his grip ending right at the delicious curve. He would get on his knees just for a look, a taste, but this garbage wasn't worth the dirt on his pants.

"No one but you touches that filthy twat of yours I bet. If you even do."

He prodded her with his wand, his hands sweating by the heat of things, shaking with desire. How could Pansy leave him? That bitch, he was more than she ever would be. He was a Malfoy, he had more than she EVER would. What was she to leave him? HE should leave her and all her memories.

"Revelio." He whispered, but he succeeded not in taking off her clothes to reveal her treasures. All that happened was they turned a gorgeous pink, one that could melt Luna into a sugared candy if it must. Draco panted but when she started again on her Loser's Lurgy he snapped and tugged at the lengthy blonde hair so hard a handful of strands pulled free and she whimpered, crying out.

He pulled down the skirt that hid herself from the world and gasped at the sight. No knickers, underwear, panties or a thong of any kind. The Slytherin echoed the Ravenclaw's whimper. "You little slut." He chided, taking a mound in each hand. So very like Pansy.

A nip, a lick, suck. So much BETTER. He could TASTE the desperate want in her cells, the skin crying out at his torments. And he marked her in this way.

He grabbed at her waist and slammed her back against the brutal cobble wall. Her breathing was rapid and her hair sweat plastered. And she wanted it.

"Merlin, do your friends know what a whore you are Lovegood? You're just asking for it..."

He unbuckled his trousers and fished for his hard prick, bent on torturing Loony as much as satisfying her.

"Grab your ankles." He barked at her. For a moment she looked flustered and nonplussed, but glancing at his face she immediately obeyed, revealing herself properly for any Malfoy.

Screwing up his eyes he leaned against her and like a speeding bat-bogey hex he slammed into her so that she gave a sort of squeal, but nothing else. That wouldn't do.

Her twat, nice and wet, already proved her liking of the treatment. What held her back?

"Say you like it." He said in a groan. "Say it bitch."

"I-I like it." She replied, ending with a moan. Then Draco returned to his poundings with such ferocity this time, she was forced to scream out, sounds echoing in the quiet, empty corridor.

After what seemed like forever he came in the dirty cooch and it seemed to be that she came too. He didn't care. He pulled out with a grimace, and immediately thought of Pansy. With a final backward glance he called, "I have definitely lowered my standards."


End file.
